Un corazon roto
by Linda152
Summary: Amu y Tadase son novios desde hace 2 meses, pero que pasa cuando Tadase le es infiel a Amu? Claro que ella llora y se pone triste, pero a quien creen que ella le va a llorar? a Ikuto DAA!...one-shot Amuto XD esta algo cursi a mi punto de vista. Asi que las que son Amuto de corazón y sangre, son bienvenidas. Clasificado T solo por si acaso.


Un corazón roto **(No me pertenece Shugo Chara, le pertenece a PEACH-PIT)**

-Amu-

Estaba de camino al parque ya que Tadase me invito no sé porque. Él y yo hemos estado de novios por 2 meses, que eso me recuerda que desde hace 3 meses que Ikuto se fue…Ikuto, lo extraño mucho…extraño su sonrisa pervertida, su olor, su cabello- espera en que estoy pensando?! No puedo decir eso, yo ya tengo novio!

´´Amu! mira esto…´´ dijo mi chara, Ran susurrando.

´´Esto no será…..´´ dijo Su, perdiéndose en su propia frase.

´´Una confesión?´´ dijo Dia tapándose la boca de la sorpresa, pero no les creí. Pero escuche a Tadase hablando, me escondí en unos arbustos y espié. Y me sorprendí con lo que estaban platicando.

´´T-te amo!´´ exclamo Tadase, vi que la chica que estaba al frente de él era una chica con ojos morados y cabello café que le llegaba a la cintura, y estaba sonrojándose horriblemente. Baje la cabeza al ver la escena…Tadase…él se estaba confesando a OTRA chica….

´´Pe-pero Tadase, ya tienes novia´´ dijo la chica que al parecer se llamaba Serena, bueno eso decía su gafete que tenía en su delantal verde. Ella estaba usando pantalones negros, una blusa blanca, el delantal, aretes de corazón color negro y zapatos bajos color café…tenía ganas de gritar del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

´´Si! Por eso la cite aquí…..para terminar con nuestra relación´´ dijo Tadase tomando a la pe…ejem ejem…..Serena de la mano. Tadase la jalo y la beso, salí de mi escondite; eso era demasiado. No lo hubiera hecho si él no la hubiera besado, pero es como si me lo estuviera restregando en la cara.

Se separaron y Serena me miro con sorpresa. ´´BAKA! como te atreves a hacerme esto? CREI QUE ERAS ALGUIEN BUENO!´´ exclame dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por mis cachetes, él se acercó pero me aleje.

´´Amu….lo siento…..pero creo que terminamos´´ dijo Tadase cabizbajo, yo asentí lentamente y le di una cachetada.

´´Eso…..te lo merecías´´ dije limpiando mi mano de sus gérmenes **(Aaaah…recuerdo esos días de primaria cuando decía que los niños tenían gérmenes XD) **y camine hacia Serena, ella estaba algo sorprendida por mis actos. ´´Se feliz con el…´´ dije para luego salir corriendo de ahí directo a mi casa.

-Ikuto-

Estaba saltando de árbol en árbol hasta mi casa hasta que escuche la voz de mi _hermosa_ fresa Amu, extrañaba molestarla pero esta vez se escuchaba dolida. Cuando llegue a la escena vi que Amu salió corriendo.

´´Idiota…´´ escuche decir a la chica, que luego camino hacia Tadase y le dio una cachetada. Me reí un poco al ver que Tadase era abofeteado.

´´Creo que eso es un no a mi confesión…´´ murmuro Tadase, ella asintió y salió caminando de ahí. Solo paso un minuto hasta que Tadase se fuera también.

´´Que crees que paso Ikuto-nya´´ dijo mi chara Yoru, yo ise una señal con mis hombros diciendo ´no se´ **(No sé cómo decirlo, díganme en los reviews).**

´´Creo que daremos una visita a Amu´´ dije seriamente, salte de árbol en árbol hacia la casa de Amu.

-En casa de Amu (Amu)-

Llegue a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama gritando y llorando, como se atrevía!? A insultarme así de fuerte y violentamente…me fue…infiel…eso nunca lo perdonare. Sentía una furia y odio hacia Tadase que nunca pensé sentir por él, pero no me importo.

Cuando termine con mi pequeño ´acto de berrinche´ vi hacia mis charas, estaban preocupadas. Yo tome una almohada cercana a donde estaba y la abrase con fuerza.

´´Amu….´´ murmuro Miki jugando con sus pies, al parecer no sabía que decir.

´´No te preocupes Amu….´´ dijo Dia tratando de calmarme, yo le puse atención ´´Hay muchos peces en el agua´´

´´S-si Amu. Vamos! Vamos! A-M-U!´´ dijo animándome, yo me senté dejando la almohada a un lado.

´´Chicas…..que haría sin ustedes´´ dije abrazando ligeramente a mis chara, ellas correspondieron.

´´Que paso entre tú y Tadase?´´ pregunto una voz que reconocería en TODOS lados…..era Ikuto.

´´N-nada…..Ikuto´´ dije en un tono triste y soltando a mis charas, él se acercó a mí y se sentó a un lado de mí.

´´Sabes que puedes llorar en mi hombro cuando quieras´´ dijo Ikuto en un tono serio, yo solo lo voltie a mirar y luego estalle en llanto. Pero lo hice apoyada en so pecho.

-Ikuto-

Ella estaba en mi pecho, pude sentir que los pechos de Amu chocaban con mi pecho…..sentía los recientes cambios reproductivos en Amu y esto me hiso ir al cielo por un momento. Cuando volví al mundo real vi a una Amu viéndome confundida.

´´Ikuto, estas bien? Estas sonrojado´´ pregunto Amu poniendo su mano en mi frente, era tan adorable que me la podría comer a besos jeje.

´´N-no pasa nada, solo me sorprendiste un poco´´ dije pareciendo lo más normal posible.

´´Chicas nos pueden dejar solos?´´ pregunto Amu a sus charas, yo mire a Yoru con una mirada que decía lo mismo.

´´Okay…´´ dijo Dia, jalando a los otros 4 charas que estaban sonrojados. Cuando se fueron nos volvimos a ver a os ojos, luego Amu volvió a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

´´Es que…..como se atreve a serme infiel?´´ pregunto Amu, yo la abraze haciendo que ella me corresponda. Después de unos minutos de que ella llorara, se tranquilizó un poco y la deje de abrazar un poco para verla a los ojos.

´´Amu…..´´ murmure…..ya no aguanto más…..está MUY cerca de mí y está sufriendo por el maldito de Tadase….me sentiré como un estúpido por aprovecharme de ella y de la situación pero…..….es ahora o nunca.

-Amu-

Me sorprendí al notar los labios de Ikuto en los míos, abrí mis ojos tanto que sentía que se me podían salir. Pero con el tiempo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, trate de besar a Ikuto como lo hacía con Tadase; pero Ikuto era del tipo salvaje así que metió lentamente su lengua en la mía.

Después de unos 2 minutos nos separamos; estábamos respirando agitadamente y yo estaba sonrojada, mientras que Ikuto no lo estaba.

´´Lo siento….´´ murmuro Ikuto, yo lo mire confundida ´´No debí mostrarte mis sentimientos ahora, es como si me estuviera aprovechando de tu tristeza y tu odio a Tadase. Pero por lo menos déjame decirlo formalmente´´

En ese momento Ikuto se paró y se voltio para verme ´´Te amo´´ dijo haciendo que me sonroje, ´´Cada vez que estoy contigo, siento como si fuera al cielo y me vuelvo loco cuando haces algo lindo o adorable´´ en este momento estaba sonrojada como loca. ´´De seguro crees que soy un tonto por aprovecharme de esta situación, pero solo quiero que sepas como me siento´´

´´No lo creo´´ dije rompiendo el silencio que se apodero de la habitación cuando Ikuto termino de hablar, ´´En realidad creo que-que t-te a-amo también´´ dije tartamudeando, el me miro sorprendidamente.

´´De veras, Amu?´´ yo asentí con la cabeza, el sonrió tiernamente, ´´Si me dejas…..te quiero besar´´ susurro a mi oído.

´´O-okay…´´murmure, y me beso tiernamente. Así nos quedamos como unos 5 minutos para luego separarnos viéndonos a solo milímetros de distancia.

´´Esto significa que ya somos novios?´´ dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, yo asentí porque sentí que….el gato me había comido la lengua. Nos seguimos besuqueando hasta que me di cuenta que estábamos acostados en la cama y mi blusa estaba debajo de mis hombros A PUNTO de caerse.

´´P-pervertido!´´ exclame arreglándome, el solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a mi balcón, pero antes de saltar afuera voltio a verme y sonrió pervertidamente.

´´Adiós….._Amu-koi_´´ cuando escuche como dijo mi nombre me llene de furia, pero él ya había saltado a la calle.

´´ESTUPIDO IKUTO, NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE ASI!´´ grite en el borde de mi balcón agitando mi mano, el solo se rio y salto de techo en techo…solo sonreí y murmure, ´´Adiós…_Ikuto-koi_´´

**TADA! XD un one-shot de Amuto me pone TAN feliz en mis momentos MAS aburridos y cuando estoy en mi CURSI MODE pero bueno, solo les quiero decir que este tipo de one-shots TAL VEZ los esté haciendo…nada más que van a estar cursis y todo eso ;). ES QUE SOY AMUTO DE CORAZON! XD…necesito ayuda XD y también quería preguntarles si querían one-shots de lemmon ;)…MALDITO IKUTO ME VOLVIO PERVERTIDA! DONDE ESTA MI INOCENCIA? Bueno, dejen comentarios y díganme. Linda OUT!**


End file.
